


Твое имя — молитва, и я молился ночами

by tsvyak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Reunion, gratuitous italics for emphasis, just a little, shut up and let me have this, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsvyak/pseuds/tsvyak
Summary: Фанфик о воссоединении Адаши.





	Твое имя — молитва, и я молился ночами

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glowsquid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowsquid/gifts).
  * A translation of [Your name is a prayer I prayed every night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873707) by [Glowsquid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowsquid/pseuds/Glowsquid). 



> i really love adashi, and the fanfic i've translated is the scene of s7 that we deserve!!!
> 
> You can also read it [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7684088) : )

_Возможно, он придет_ _._  
  
Хватит. Тупая башка.  
  
_Он знает, что я вернулся_ _?_  
  
Возьми себя в руки, Широгане.  
  
_Может, он все-таки ждал тебя_ _._  
  
Проклятье. Широ раздраженно вздохнул. Он не мог так думать, но в его мозгу чересчур оптимистичные мысли.  
  
_Что, если он вообще не хочет тебя видеть?_  
  
Это ничем не лучше. Эта мысль оставляет нечто холодное, оседающее осадком у Широ в животе, и ему вовсе не нравится это чувствовать. Что с ним вообще не так? У них есть проблемы и более насущные, чем личная жизнь Широ, и лучше бы он занялся чем-нибудь, а не волновался за парня, словно второклассница за своего возлюбленного.  
  
_Может, он даже не выжил. Может, он мер-_  
  
Нет. Нет. Никак нет. Он не мог уйти. Он бы не ушел.  
  
Он так глубоко уходит в свои мысли, что не сразу замечает показавшийся впереди Гарнизон. Подходя к нему все ближе и ближе, он чувствует, как его сердце бьется чаще и быстрее, а бабочки танцуют в животе. Он не хочет его видеть. Он не может...  
  
Но вселенная никогда не давала Широ выбора и сейчас ничего не меняется: они дома. Он видит Холтов, и Кэти впервые за долгие годы обнимает мать. Лэнс плачет от радости, что его окружает маленькая толпа его братьев, сестер, их детей и родителей, которые его любят. Кит ведет слегка неловкий разговор с Айверсоном, второй глаз которого выглядит получше, чем ранее.  
  
Он не упускает из виду Ханка, который стоит и рассеянно смотрит сквозь толпу. Никто не торопился его обнимать. Никто не трепал его по волосам и, близко прижимая к себе, не говорил, как сильно скучал по нему. Из-за этого Широ почувствовал острую боль в сердце и только хотел подойти и утешить его, но внезапно увидел то, отчего сердце едва не остановилось.  
  
Черт побери.  
  
Это Адам.  
  
И он смотрит прямо на Широ.  
  
_Твою мать._  
  
Не было ни одного слова — ни на английском, ни на японском, ни на галрийском, — которое знал Широ и которое могло бы полностью передать его тревогу, надежду, облегчение и беспокойство в этот момент.  
  
Он хочет побежать к нему, но сдерживается.  
  
Адам делает шаг вперед, губы беззвучно шепчут одно слово: Такаши.  
  
И внезапно Широ срывается с места.  
  
Он несильно сталкивается с Адамом, и Широ хоть не может много сделать с одной рукой, но прижимает Адама так крепко, как может, и тот обнимает его в ответ, осознавая, что больше никогда не отпустит его.  
  
— Вот и я.  
  
— Ты живой.  
  
Широ находит в себе силы только на кивок.  
  
— Такаши, — шепчет Адам ломанным голосом, подступающие слезы начинают капать из глаз. — Мне жаль, я никогда не должен был...  
  
— Нет. Я сделал свой выбор, а ты хотел как лучше. Я не виню тебя за это.  
  
— Это неважно! Я был так глуп, Такаши, ты так важен для меня, а я...  
  
Адам не договаривает, потому что Широ целует его. Мягко и с чувством, нежно касаясь своим ртом рта Адама, и на мгновение все идет как надо. Просто двое под дневным светом. Они вместе, и это все, что им нужно.  
  
И Адам целует его в ответ, углубляя поцелуй, вновь жадно исследует рот Широ, кто-то присвистывает, а Пидж орет всем, чтобы они шли по комнатам, но Широ это не волнует. У него будет еще время на это.  
  
Он понятия не имеет, что будет дальше, или с чем им придется столкнуться сегодня. Но это будет легче вытерпеть сейчас, когда Адам рядом.


End file.
